Fun SGA drabbles
by OrangeSwirl
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles I have written during boredom that revolve around SGA.
1. Only Rodney Could PO Mother Nature

_My very first drabble. I was clueless as to what to write about, and then I looked out the window…_

_Stars Team Sheppard._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Only Rodney Could PO Mother Nature**

"Move, move, move," Sheppard yelled as the team peeled it back to the jumper. "They're catching up, and those little buggers are hard to shoot!"

"I don't get it, what did we do to piss them off," McKay asked.

"Oh I don't know Rodney, you figure it out," Beckett screamed back.

"At this time it doesn't matter. Right now we just need to get back to the Jumper," Teyla motioned toward the clearing just ahead.

The team jumped inside, closed the hatch, and took off just in time. The pack of seriously pissed off squirrels was left in the dust.


	2. What Slipped Through The Gate

_Just a cute drabble that I did to prevent boredom. Stars Sheppard._

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

**What Slipped Through The Gate**

After three days with out sleep and hunting around Atlantis for what had accidentally gotten through the gate all he wanted to do was sleep. Colonel Sheppard had nothing else on his mind except for a quick shower and some well deserved rest.

He headed to the showers jumped in, rinsed off and decided sleep was more important.  
When he got to his room he changed into some comfy clothes, laid down, and tried to sleep. But he soon found he couldn't. Instead of running around Atlantis causing grief, that stupid goat was running around his subconscious keeping him awake.


	3. Major Dimples

_Well, I Love Lorne! And I just had to write a drabble about the most adorable Major ever!_

_Warning! You may need to get out your THUD pillow!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Major Dimples**

After a long day of combing the city with the scientists Lorne thought a nice shower would do him good. He entered his room, threw his jacket over the chair next to the door and made his way to the bathroom.

He stripped down, hopped in, and let the warm water wash over his body. He saw a shadow in his room out of the corner of his eye and decided to see what it was. As he grabbed a towel to wrap around his waste the Lorne Lovers jumped out in surprise, and the towel fell to the floor.


	4. Lost Boys Tag On

_Like the title says, it's a Lost Boys tag/filler from Lorne's POV._

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

**Lost Boys Tag On**

As he walked out of Weir's office Lorne's mind raced, thinking about what would happen if they didn't find Sheppard's team.

_Dr. Weir is already stressed and worried, what will happen if they aren't found.  
Colonel Caldwell would be put in charge, and that will not be good for Atlantis.  
While McKay is annoying, I don't think Zelenka would be able to fill his shoes._

As he reached his men, he tried to put his mind at ease and concentrate on the matter at hand. "Ok, we're going to split into teams of two to search as many worlds possible."


	5. The Plunge

_Since all of us MAJORs live in the Gutter, I thought I'd explain how we get visitors._

_Stars Sheppard and Lorne._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

**The Plunge**

They stood still for awhile peering down into the deep trench, then finally one spoke.  
"We have to go down there?" the shorter man asked.

"Yep, that's where they're at." Answered the taller.

"How are we supposed to get down there?"

"That's what these are for." The taller handed him a parachute. "Oh and you also need to think dirty, otherwise you'll never reach the bottom."

"Well, as long as they're cute, and not too psychotic, I'm game."

They jumped off the ledge and into the gutter. And when Shep and Lorne landed they were pounced on by the MAJORs.


	6. Writer's Block

_I wrote this drabble to give my muse a push. I was in the middle of a fic, and totally stuck, but my boys helped me out._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Writer's Block**

OrangeSwirl sits on the floor staring at the large wooden block in front of her. "Wow, so big. I don't think I'll ever get over that."

"Of course you will, you've got me." Lorne gets her up and tries to boost her over it.

"Sorry Major, but you just don't have the height, allow me." Shep gives her a leg up, but alas, it's just too high.

After a moment of contemplation, a light bulb appears over theirs heads, and in unison they say "I've got it!" They run off and return with a Jumper and fly her over it.


End file.
